


Dea del sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Goddesses, Short One Shot, Vore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 21. IrrazionaleFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: F; FNumero parole: 514.Titolo: Dea del sangue





	Dea del sangue

Dea del sangue

 

Annabelle passeggiava lungo il bordo della scogliera, l’acqua erodeva la roccia con la schiuma che si abbatteva continuamente.

La giovane avanzava attenta alle sterpaglie, indossava una lunga gonna verde bottiglia e uno stretto corsetto color panna, che ogni tanto le rubava il respiro.

Araphika, la dea del sangue, la seguiva a distanza, leccandosi le labbra a guardare la sua figura così sinuosa e procace.

< Le sue membra sono abbastanza spesse da poter essere rese immortali, ma quello che m’interessa di più e ciò che non si vede. Il suo ombelico sarà in fuori? Qualche cicatrice deturperà quella deliziosa pelle? > si domandava. L’odore di salsedine le accresceva l’appetito.

Annabelle fu raggiunta da dietro, Araphika la sollevò con una forza innaturale e infilò i piedi di lei in bocca, Annabelle urlò, ma Araphika la infilò dentro di sé fino alla vita con una mano, mentre con l’altra le tappava la bocca, impedendole ogni verso.

La pelle di Araphika era rosso bronzo, solcata da tatuaggi nero pece.

La vittima iniziò ad agitarsi e urlare, ma Araphika deglutì, assaporandola, facendola scendere nella sua gola fino a farle arrivare le labbra alla gola.

Lo stomaco della dea era immenso, deformato, la sua pancia era cresciuta a dismisura, ma attraverso la pelle si vedeva il corpo di Annabelle muoversi e premere, la forma delle sue mani che cercavano di uscire.

Araphika sentiva una sensazione di piacere invaderla, anche la testa di Annabelle sparì in lei. Continuò a deglutire, producendo un quantitativo inumano di saliva. Il suo corpo era sformato ed era ricaduta a terra, con quell’aspetto tondeggiante.

La sua pancia gemeva e gorgogliava, mentre la dea si rotolava, scossa da vampate di desiderio.

“Oh, grazie, cara, sei stata così assolutamente deliziosa…” pensò. Sputò le scarpe e continuò a strusciarsi per terra.

Annabelle cercò di gridare, ma la sua voce risuonava attutita nell’immenso ventre, si sedette per terra e nascose il viso tra le mani.

< Tutto questo è irrazionale. Quello che mi è capitato non può essere davvero successo. Che sia un incubo?

No, era troppo vivido. Mi sarei già svegliata, fosse stato così.

Non può essere un demone, sarei già morta e non in grado di riflettere qui dentro…

I vampiri succhiano sangue, non ti divorano. Sono i serpenti che mangiano viva una persona, ma non sembrava una serpe… >.

I sui pensieri furono interrotti dal salire dei succhi gastrici.

Araphika sputò i vestiti, il suo stomaco gorgogliò più rumorosamente, si agitò mentre lei lo accarezzava, la digestione proseguì.

Araphika ghignò, mentre il suo stomaco si sgonfiava e lei assorbiva ciò che rimaneva della giovane. L’acido corrose persino le ossa e di Annabelle non rimase niente.

La dea del sangue aveva la pelle di un rosso che era andato via via scurendosi, ed ora sembrava quasi nero. Si allontanò dalla scogliera, si era sporcata di terra umida ed erba.

Proseguì fino a una vecchia bettola e, una volta entrata, chiese: “Dove si può trovare del buon vino?”.

Notò che parecchi uomini la guardavano interessati e sorrise.

< Mi sa che avrò ancora molto da mangiare > pensò.


End file.
